


Apocalypse 8

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 1





	Apocalypse 8

Carol的确没有想过Wanda有一天会收到这种威胁信，但纸条上写的内容让她心里颤抖了一下，她把这封信拍了下来，然后又小心地收好放进Wanda的抽屉里。从Wanda的办公室出来了之后，她拨通了女友的电话：“嘿sweetie，我需要你帮我查个东西，你得帮我看看这个单词像是谁写的字，我现在发给你……”

Wanda给几位病人做完例行的检查之后经过医院的前台：“我们订购的那批仪器到了么？”

“都到了，Dr Maximoff。”前台的小护士调出今天早上的出入记录给Wanda看，Wanda浏览着记录：“这两个病人是什么时候来的？”

“今天早上，有辆黑色的车把他们送来了。但是开车的人没有下车，只是交代了这两位病人需要办理入院，那个时候只有Dr Vaillant和一个全科医生在，其它医生们都还没上班。”

“他们有主治医生了吗？谁是他们的主治医生？”Wanda调出这两个病人的资料，上面主治医生那一栏仍然是空白的。

“还没有，但他们住在四楼东翼的病房里，轻度病人待的地方。”

“这两位先生的个人物品都收起来了？”

“收起来了，这是入住前一定会进行的手续。”小护士负责任地说道。“出了什么事情吗？Dr Maximoff？”

“好，我知道了。没什么事情，记得要给这两个病人及时安排入院体检。我想Dr Vaillant会来负责这个事情的，他现在是留院医生了。”

小护士点了点头：“我想明天上午就能给他们安排入院体检。”

“好的。”

Wanda离开了前台之后就搭电梯上了只有医院职员才能去的六楼，那里有一间储物室，所有病人的个人物品都会被收集到这间屋子里。Wanda故作淡定地从电梯里出来，然后径直向储物室走去。

“Dr Maximoff！”突然Wanda的背后有个人叫住了她。

“Dr Vaillant，真高兴遇到你。”Wanda在心里骂了一句，转过身来朝同事挤出了一个微笑。“最近还好吗？”

“承蒙你关心，我过得还行。如果不是你把留院的职责让给了我的话，我可能会过得更好。”Dr Vaillant推了推鼻梁上的眼睛说道。“不过话说回来，你要去储物室，是有什么事情吗？”

“Vaillant，我们医院里只有不到一百个病人，我相信以你的能力是可以把他们都照顾好的， 再说大部分的病人晚上都是会乖乖睡觉的。至于我为什么去储物室，我得去看看Dr Danvers的病人的物品箱，治疗的时候她一直提到。”

“那个俄罗斯暴脾气？我猜能让她完全冷静下来的只有超大剂量的镇定剂和安眠药吧！”Dr Vaillant说完这句话后自己笑了起来，“这里的病人可不容易相处。”

“病人也是人，我相信和人相处是有技巧的，也许你可以试着从不要给人起这么扫兴的外号开始？或者想点更有意思的外号？”Wanda歪着脑袋建议道，“我有点赶时间，真的得走快点了，回见。”

说完Wanda就转身继续往储物室走去，她的确是要去取点东西，但不是为了拿Natasha的东西。

***

“好了Natasha，我们今天不如从上次谈话的结尾开始？你说到你在爱丁堡……”

“是的，去取回一枚芯片。”

“那次行动顺利吗？”

“不太顺利，遇到了点小麻烦，但最后还是完成了。”

Carol在病历本上轻轻地划掉“爱丁堡”的字眼：“Natasha，你愿意和我谈谈你印象最深的一次任务吗？”

Natasha又想起了那间公寓，那个小女孩。她没有回答，只是捏紧了手中的杯子，另一只手在玻璃杯上抠着。

“Natasha？怎么了？”

“没什么，我暂时想不起来了。”

本身专注于做笔记的Carol看了Natasha一眼：“……好吧，既然你不记得了，我们也许可以先不谈那部分，”她已经问了Natasha几次这个问题了，但她每次都无可奈何地碰了壁，“或许我们可以来继续讲讲爱丁堡？”

“那没什么特别的，持有芯片的人不幸地从塔楼上掉了下去，摔断了脖子还吃了子弹……实际上，我有个问题。”

“听上去挺惨的。什么问题？你说吧。”

“你和Dr Maximoff都在之前的会谈和我提到‘生活’，但我的生活究竟应该是怎样的？你觉得生活是怎么样的？”

“Well，这个嘛……我想每个人对生活的定义都不太一样？我的话，工作，旅行，Valkyrie，猫，这些就差不多是全部了。”

“如果你不在做现在这份工作的话，你会做什么工作？”

“我觉得我应该会去当一个运动新闻记者？我也不知道，但我小时候应该想过蛮多疯狂的工作的，什么都想过，而且我的想法维持的时间一般不长。那么你呢？”

“这是我和你不一样的地方，我从来没有这些你所说的‘疯狂的想法’。如果要谈论我的生活，我习惯了独来独往，完成任务，这就是我的生活了。”

Carol沉默了一会：“但每个人总是会和其它人有某种联系，或者说是建立一些关系，比如你和我还有Wanda，还有Fury和Hill，Wanda之前提到过你和Hill有时候会一起去喝一杯，聊聊天。他们都是你的朋友，我猜是这样？我认为你的生活就发生在这张关系网里。没有人是孤独的，而且很多情况下，你的举动都会影响到别人。”

“也许当我们都死去的时候，就不是这么一回事了。”Natasha微微皱着眉头说道。“当别人死去的时候，他的那张‘网’也会随之消失了？”

“今天怎么所有人都在和我谈论生死的问题。”Carol又想起了早些时候看到的那张纸条，她的心情突然变得有些烦闷。

“怎么了，你的病人们都寻死吗？”

“谢天谢地，并没有，谢谢你的关心。但当你死去的时候，你周围的人也会受到影响，只是受影响程度的大小不同罢了。Natasha，你并没有被遗弃。”Carol又拿捏了一下自己刚刚说出的那些话，“Natasha，你是在为被你的任务目标牵连的人感到内疚吗”

Natasha把杯中最后一点水喝完：“我相信他们都是罪有应得。”

Carol看着Natasha，她不是很认同这个看法，但目前Natasha似乎不愿意向她吐露更多：“I see……我们现在得来看看你的体检报告，上面显示你大部分指标都很正常，这是件好事情。”

“也许是我的身体素质比较好？”

“也许是呢。你这两天想不想出去放放风？”

“如果是出去的话，我也不知道自己有些什么事情可以做。”

“我想Wanda可以把你照料得很好？我会让她带你去四处转转，但是如果你不想的话，你可以在医院里待着，这个周末会组织所有病人一起看旧电影。”

“那场面一定很离奇。”Natasha设想了一下所有病人齐聚一堂的画面。“如果我要出去的话，我什么时候会见到Wanda？”

“我会告诉Wanda，让她把这个事情插进她的日程表里，她是个工作狂，这点不需要我告诉你了吧？”

“我看出来了，我很期待和她的出行。”

***

Wanda坐在办公桌前对着电脑，她正在看医院这两天的监控录像，此时此刻她还有很多的疑问：Carol是否也有收到那样的威胁字条？送这封字条的人是怎么进到她的办公室里来的？她怀疑今天早上刚入院的那两位病人——她去四楼病房的时候感觉那两个人一直盯着她不放，但她没有在那两个病人的个人物品里翻出什么东西。这些人会是Fury派来的吗？还是什么别的人派来的？

“Hey little nerd，你在做什么？”Carol出现在Wanda的办公室，手上拎着两杯咖啡还有一个精美的盒子，“来点草莓蛋糕？”她凑近看了一眼Wanda的电脑屏幕：“你看监控录像做什么，丢东西了吗？”

“估计是别人的恶作剧吧，没什么大不了的，”Wanda把监控录像的页面关掉，“快把草莓蛋糕给我，我正想吃点甜的！”

“我在想或许你会想带Natasha出去逛逛？马上就是感恩节了，你不会想一个人在家里吃外卖吧？”Carol提议道，“今年我可不能和你一起吃感恩节晚餐了，我现在是有女朋友的人。”

“真是件了不起的丰功伟绩呢！我也想要带Natasha出去，实际上我也打算这么做，只是我侄女这两天马上要来我家，Pietro想要过一次二人世界，希望这样不会影响到我的计划。”

“你能不能跟我说说你的计划？还是把别人拐到你家里去？”

“我不想和你说我打算怎么办，但我觉得我可以在我侄女到我家之前先和Natasha庆祝一下感恩节，干她这行的应该不庆祝感恩节吧？”

“听上去挺好的，对了，我还得跟你探讨一下今天Natasha和我说的话，不过大部分还是她的任务，我没找到什么可以突破的地方，不过有趣的事我们今天谈论了‘生活’，她好像对这个词过敏。”

“哈，看来不止我一个人对‘生活’过敏，Carol。”

“这不是什么值得拿来夸耀的事情好吗？Natasha错过了很多事情，那些会让她开心的事情，如果她可以培养个什么爱好就好了。”

“Natasha的确错过了很多，但是她的经历是一般人都没有经历过的，我们不能要求她在那样一个生活环境下还得立马和别人一样活蹦乱跳的。她觉得自己不属于这个世界，认为自己在这世界上没有一个合适的位置。”Wanda回忆起那天她们俩在路上的时候自己对Natasha说的话——“你总能找到你的容身之处。”，她突然低下头笑了起来：“当我连自己的问题都没有解决好的时候，居然要去鼓励别人找到自己的容身之处。”

“这就是我们工作的有趣之处啊——把自己的问题收起来，将别人的问题放在第一位。”Carol的话透露着几丝嘲讽的意味，“Wanda，你得让她感受到她属于这个世界，起码属于某个地方。”

“老实说，我也希望我能帮到她，但我不知道她是否接受我的帮助。”

“她会接受的，她一定会。”Carol胸有成竹地说道，“好了，小书呆子，我得去给Valkyrie回电话了。”

告别了Wanda之后，Carol找了个安静的角落给Valkyrie回了电话：“怎么样了？”

“这很奇怪，可能不是用惯用手写的，因为我没找到和它百分之百匹配的字迹。你确定这不是什么恶作剧吗？”

“Sweetie，我了解Wanda，这肯定不是什么恶作剧，Wanda Maximoff可能因为在学校里太软弱了被人威胁帮忙写作业，但绝对不会得罪人然后收到这种死亡威胁，再说了，现在谁还搞这么无聊的恶作剧呢！”

“好吧，那我会继续查下去，只是可能还需要花点时间，如果你能把纸条拿给我提取指纹就好了，那样会更快的。”

“我尽量想办法吧。”Carol说道，“我该回去工作了，love you.”


End file.
